


feeling good

by venndaai



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Static, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Drummer and Naomi after the dancing.





	feeling good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



It’s been a long, long time since Naomi went dancing, which is her excuse for getting worn out pretty quickly. She signs at Drummer and heads to the bar- it’s not a fancy glass and plastic and faux leather affair like the bars on Tycho’s higher levels, it’s repurposed rebar with stacked refrigeration units behind it, the hum of them just about loud enough to compete with the buzz of the music- and Naomi throws herself down on a stool and asks for a Vesta Sunrise, feeling the beat from the dance floor buzzing in her teeth. She watches the bartender work. He’s a master, knowing just where to hold glass and bottle so the vodka arches into the glass as it curves under spin gravity.

It’s been a long time since Naomi went dancing. Amos doesn’t dance- and the mental image of him trying makes her cough up some of her Sunrise. She wipes her mouth hurriedly with a napkin and hopes nobody saw. Holden probably dances, but she very much doesn’t want to think about Holden right now. She swallows a gulp of her drink, and makes a face. She’s gotten spoiled by the Roci’s fancy Martian liquor cabinet. 

“Hey,” Drummer says in her ear, and she feels a light touch on her shoulder before the other woman settles down onto the stool next to her. “How’s it going, sésata? Still feeling good?” She was quiet when she was standing right behind Naomi, but now that they’re a foot apart she has to raise her voice to be heard.

“Yeah, actually,” Naomi says, with a laugh. “Thanks for taking me out tonight.” The bare skin on her shoulder feels so warm where Drummer touched her. “Been a long time since I had fun like this.” She looks up from her drink, meets Drummer’s eyes. They’re full of that intense, piercing regard that Naomi hasn’t known quite what to do with since she first encountered it this morning. It’s like the rest of Drummer: tight, compact, beautiful and dangerous as a ship’s drive. 

“Sorry I didn’t last very long out there,” she says, with a tilt of her head. 

“Don’t apologize,” Drummer says with a short small laugh of her own. “You were tearing it up out there.”

Drummer reaches out, and brushes her fingers over Naomi’s hand, where it’s still curled around her glass, and Naomi thinks, thank God. “You want to get out of here?” she asks. 

“Hell yes,” Naomi says, smiling wider.


End file.
